Take Me As I Am
by trunks111
Summary: Naruto just wants a guy that will love him as he is, not ask him to change. He's been hurt before, can Kiba really make him feel better? Kiba has a past of fighting, can Naruto accept him? AU Yaoi KibaNaru
1. Remembrance

- Flashback -

"Get something other than orange and black for once," Sasuke growled to him from the other side of the clothes rack in Dills at the mall. "I get stuff in blue too," Naruto answered quietly, his baby blue eyes downcast, pretending to look at the price tag of a shirt. Sasuke snorted and said, "Whatever, hurry up."  
Naruto grabbed another sleeveless orange shirt and followed Sasuke to the check out. Sasuke paid for their things and Naruto got the bags, following Sasuke to his corvette. Naruto put the bags in the trunk then climbed into the car.  
Sasuke drove them back to campus wordlessly. Naruto carried the bags to Sasuke's room. He placed Sasuke's bags on his bed and turned to leave, walking into the other boy. Sasuke smirked at him, and gently tilted Naruto's chin upward. Gently, Sasuke kissed the blond, something he so rarely did. After getting over his initial shock at Sasuke's kindness, Naruto closed his eyes and kissed back eagerly. Sasuke slid his hand from Naruto's chin to his throat, not squeezing, yet. Sasuke bit Naruto's lip, drawing blood, making Naruto whimper softly. Sasuke kissed him more forcefully, backing Naruto into the wall. Naruto returned the kiss, hoping Sasuke wouldn't choke him. The kiss lasted a moment longer. Sasuke pulled away, smirking, his hand still around Naruto's throat. He smirked, staring into the blond's eyes, which held fear and a mix of love. Sasuke released him, and Naruto exited the room, feeling Sasuke's eyes on his back.

Naruto returned to his room, closing the door with a soft sigh.  
"Why are you with him?" Kiba, his roommate, asked. "Because...," Naruto replied, trailing off, then shaking his head as he walked to his bed and flopped down on it. Kiba flipped the page in the magazine he was reading. "You shouldn't stay with him if he treats you this badly," his roommate advised. "But...," Naruto tried to protest. "You know I'm right Naru," Kiba said, looking over at him, his chocolate brown eyes full of concern.  
Naruto didn't bother with a reply and Kiba got up a few moments later, leaving the room. Naruto laid there, thinking of Sasuke.

- End flashback-

Naruto stared at his reflection in the lake. His blond hair seemed somehow paler, his skin too. His eyes were full of sadness, but he had done as he had to. He sighed, knowing that didn't make it hurt any less though.

- Flashback-

"We need to talk," Naruto said, standing just inside the doorway to Sasuke's room. "What about?" Sasuke asked, his eyes cold, but his interest sparked. "Do you care for me? Even the tiniest bit?" he asked, trying not to cringe away from the ice cold stare. "Of course I care," Sasuke answered. "Then you have to take me as I am, not as who you want me to be, because if you really did care, you wouldn't be trying to change me," Naruto said, looking his boyfriend in his onyx gray eyes.  
Sasuke's eyes hardened, Naruto barely had time to react before Sasuke's fist connected with his jaw. The blond reeled sideways, his shoulder hitting the wall. Sasuke smirked at him, cold and cruelly. Naruto stood straight, his hands clenched into fists, tears welling in his baby blue eyes. Naruto stared at Sasuke a moment longer before turning around and slamming the door behind him.

- End flashback-

Naruto had loved Sasuke, he thought despite his coldness, the other boy had loved him too. Obviously, that hadn't been so. Naruto ran his hand through his hair, deciding to get up and go back to his room. See if Kiba was interested in doing something. He slouched slightly as he walked, staring at his dark blue converse, his slightly lighter jeans covering them mostly.  
When he opened the door to his room, he heard Kiba in the bathroom, brushing his teeth.

"Hey Kiba, got any plans?" Naruto asked, laying on his bed. "Nope," he answered, walking out of the bathroom. "How about some video games down at the lounge?" Naruto asked. "Sure," Kiba nodded.  
Naruto stood and followed Kiba out of the room. They walked side by side in silence to the lounge. Kiba took a seat on the couch while Naruto crouched in front of the game rack.  
"Whacha wanna play?" he asked. "Dunno," Kiba replied. Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed Soul Caliber III, putting it in the PS2. He tossed Kiba a controller and grabbed his, sitting beside the brunette.


	2. Games and Movies

"Naru!" Kiba yelled from the door. "Uhh, whaaat?" the blond asked sleepily from his bed. "We're leaving in five minuets, with or without you!" Kiba growled and slammed the door.  
The blond groaned, he had forgotten he was going with the guys to the Arcade today. He blinked sleepily a few times, stumbling over to the bathroom. Once finished in there, he went to his dresser and selected a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a pale orange sleeveless v-neck shirt. He pulled the clean clothes onto his slender frame and got his dark blue sneakers on. With a last glance around the room he grabbed his wallet and left the room.

They were taking Shikamaru's truck, Neji, Kiba, Zaku, and Gaara were already there when Naruto got there. Neji, Zaku, and Gaara got the seats in the truck and Naruto and Kiba rode in the bed.  
"So, we're goin' to the Arcade right?" Naruto asked, looking over at Kiba as the wind ruffled his hair. "Not just any arcade, Dave and Busters!" Kiba replied, grinning wolfishly. "Really?" the blond asked, blue eyes sparkling with the excitement of a five year old. "Yep," Kiba replied.

They got there about an hour later, and it was around lunch time, there weren't to many people there. They went in and bought points. Kiba and Naruto stuck together,along with Zaku and Gaara. The four first played House of the Dead three. Once they had all died three times they gave up and went to a racing game, all four playing the same one. Naruto totaled his car and Zaku won the race. They played other games and when they ran out of points they went to the bar, waiting for the others.

When they finally left it was about three, they got back to campus at four. They piled out of the truck and went their separate ways.  
"So what now?" Naruto asked, his hands behind his head as he and Kiba walked back to their room. "Dinner and a movie?" Kiba asked, glancing at his friend, his chocolate brown eyes gazing at the tanned blond fox. He laughed, "Seriously?" "Yeah, we can get pizza in the cafeteria then watch a movie in the rec room," Kiba responded, tearing his gaze away from the blond. "Cool, what movie did you have in mind?" the blond asked. "I was thinking The Haunting in Connecticut or The Hills have eyes two," Kiba grinned. "Horror moives? Really?" he asked. "Yep," Kiba replied, grinning still. "Fine," Naruto sighed.

After they had pizza, the two walked to the rec room. Yet again it was deserted and Kiba put in The Haunting. They sat on opposite ends of the couch.  
Naruto jumped when the burned boy appeared for the first time. Kiba chuckled and whispered, "Don't worry Naru, I won't let him get you." Naruto stuck his tongue out at the brunette in response and turned his attention back to the movie.

When the movie was over it was only seven so they decided to watch the hills have eyes two, after a short bathroom and getting snacks break.

Naruto sat on the couch with a bag of popcorn and Kiba came back carrying two bottles of soda. He handed one to Naruto and Naruto set the bag of popcorn on the middle couch cushion. Kiba started the next movie and sat down. They watched in silence.

When the movie was over, Naruto said, "That was a weird movie." "Haha, only a little," Kiba grinned. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the brunette who said, "You really shouldn't do that Naru." "Why not?" he asked, starting to grin. "Why do you think?" Kiba countered. "I'd rather you showed me," Naruto challenged, grinning big.  
Kiba stared at him a moment, was he serious? Then he shrugged, he had asked for it.  
Naruto stuck his tongue out again and Kiba jumped on him, straddling his waist and wrapping his tongue around the blond's. The blond moaned slightly, blushing, his eyes falling closed. Kiba couldn't help smirking a little, since there wasn't any resistance, he could have a little bit of fun. He gently sucked the blond's tongue, and he felt Naruto grasp the back of his head, pulling him closer. They stayed connected for a moment longer before Kiba pulled away.  
"That's what will happen," he said, slightly breathless. The blond merely nodded, blushing faintly. Kiba stood and offered a hand to the other boy. Naruto grabbed his hand and Kiba pulled him up. They walked back to their room in silence.

Naruto went right to sleep, snoring away softly. Kiba laid awake for a while though. Did i really do that? Well he said to show him... Ugh, he thought and rolled over onto his side, closing his eyes.


	3. Fun Times

As usual, Kiba was the first awake the next morning. Sitting up and scratching his head, he flicked the lamp on his nightstand on. The blond was breathing softly, his chest rising and falling, mouth slightly open, he looked so peaceful, so beautiful, a light tan and slightly pale blond hair, and all Kiba could think was, 'He's so perfect..., but there's no way he likes me in the way I do him.' With a soft sigh, he got up and went to the bathroom.  
He softly padded back over to his bed, taking a book from his backpack, he laid down and began to read.

Hours later, Naruto began to stir. From the corner of his eye, Kiba saw Naruto yawn and sit up, rubbing his eyes.  
"Morning Kiba," he said. Kiba nodded to him, still reading. "So, whacha gonna do today?" he asked, standing and stretching luxuriously. Kiba could barely restrain himself from looking over at the blond, but said, "Nothing really, how about you?" "Mm, food, sleep, maybe some video games," he replied, crossing the room to the bathroom.  
Kiba put his bookmark in the book, setting it down as Naruto came out of the bathroom.  
"Would you want some company with the video games?" Kiba asked, trying not to stare as his roommate took his shirt off and searched for another. "Yeah, sure," the other boy answered, currently crouched peering into the bottom drawer of the dresser. Kiba gulped slightly before saying, "What game were you going to play?" "Soul Caliber III," he replied, pulling a pale sleeveless orange shirt from the drawer triumphantly. "All right, you going to the cafeteria first?" Kiba asked. "Yup," Naruto answered, pulling the shirt on. "Mind if I join?" the brunette asked. "Doesn't matter to me," Naruto smiled back at him.  
Kiba blushed despite himself, standing and finding a black shirt to put on. As Kiba pulled the shirt onto his slightly more muscular than Naruto's frame, said blond spoke up, "Are you hungry?" "Yeah," the brunette replied. "Then let's go, I'm starving!" the blond grinned. "You're ALWAYS starving!" Kiba proclaimed, following his roommate out.

After breakfast, the two went to the deserted lounge. Naruto put the game in and they started playing story mode, both being barbarians as their jobs, Naruto's was named Jii and Kiba's Kao. Naruto's was orange with some blue and black, Kiba's wore all black with bright red hair. Both used the giant swords. They tore through the story, never losing once and beating every stronghold.

After a few hours, Kiba got bored.  
"Wanna play something else?" Kiba asked. "Yeah, what'd you have in mind?" Naruto asked, resetting the PS2 and taking out the game. "Xioalin Showdown? Kiba suggested. "Sounds good," Naruto replied, putting the game in. Kiba chose Raimundo and Naruto chose Kimiko. They played through the story, getting tired after three levels with a boss at the end of each.

Naruto turned the PS2 off and flopped back down onto the couch, laying so his head was in Kiba's lap, and facing the taller's stomach. Kiba froze, wondering if Naru had meant to do that or not.  
"N...Naru?" Kiba shakily asked. "Hm?" he asked, eyes closed. "Wh..what are you doing?" Kiba asked. "Getting comfy," the blond smiled up at him. "Comfy eh?" Kiba asked, starting to grin. "Yup," Naruto replied, nuzzeling Kiba's stomach. Kiba laughed, "Well, I guess I don't object to your choice of pillow." "You what what and what?" Naruto asked, looking up at him confused. "I dont mind that you're using me as a pillow," Kiba smiled, patting the blond on the head. "Oh," he mumbled.  
Kiba chuckled, lightly stroking the blond's hair. Said boy laid back down, snuggling into Kiba's stomach. They sat in a peaceful silence.

Next Morning

Kiba dressed in some slightly baggy black jeans and a bright red loosely fitting shirt. He grabbed his bag and started to the cafeteria. He put his bag down and went to get some food. As he was walking back to his seat he heard bits of conversations. "That's him." "He's with Uzumaki now?" Sasuke is gonna kick his ass!" "Does he know Uzumaki was Sasuke's?"  
Kiba wondered why people were talking about him, Naruto, and Sasuke. It's not like he and Naru were dating, and it had been common knowledge that Naru and Sasuke dated. Sasuke and naru weren't together anymore, everybody knew that.  
As he sat in first period, Kiba looked around for Naru. He didn't see the familiar blond spikes anywhere. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't been in the cafeteria either, and Naru never missed a meal. Kiba had left first as normal, the blond still snoozing. Kiba decided that he was just running a little late, it was still ten minutes before classes would start.


	4. What're they talking about?

When Naruto woke, it was to a loud knock on the door. He groaned, rolling over and blinking at his alarm clock. He had fifteen until he had to get up, so who was banging on the door? He noticed that Kiba was already gone, so it couldn't be him, he got up stretched and walked to the door. Yawning he opened it, freezing when he saw who was there.

"So, you think that you can break up with me, then go out with a dog?" Sasuke asked coldly, advancing into the room as Naruto took a step back, face frozen in horror. "Well, that's not going to happen," Sasuke smiled, a smile that didn't touch his eyes. Naruto swallowed then stood upright, almost taller than Sasuke. "Get out of my room," he growled. "Why don't you make me dobe?" the other boy taunted. "He's not a dog! And we're not going out!" Naruto yelled. "Really? Then why were you two sucking face in the lounge?" the raven haired boy asked, stepping closer. The blond blushed brightly, "It didn't mean anything!" "Then why are you blushing?" he asked. "...," Naruto didn't say anything, his eyes downcast, his hair hiding them. "What have you and that dog done?" Sasuke growled. "It's none of your business, now get out of my room," Naruto said, glaring at Sasuke defiantly. "What are you going to do if I don't?" he asked, smirking. "Sasuke, we're over, just leave," Naruto said, his voice was steady and held authority but it was also tired. "Dobe," Sasuke muttered, but Naruto heard him leave.

Naruto sat on his bed, holding his head in this hands. Fighting tears, he wanted Kiba, but Sasuke was such an ass, he'd get between them, somehow, he'd find a way. He glanced at the clock, he needed to get dressed and to class.

- Kiba -

Naruto rushed in about five minutes before the bell. Kiba smiled, seeing the blond, hair still more messy than usual from sleep.

- After school, in Kiba&Naruto's room -

They were both doing homework when Kiba asked, "So, why were you late this morning?" "Sasuke...," was the blond's quiet reply. "What'd he want?" Kiba asked, trying not to sound to pissed. "Just wanted to know what we had been doing the other day," he answered, eyes never leaving his math paper. "He needs to mind his own," Kiba growled, grip tightening on his pencil. "I know, I told him to leave, and he finally did," Naruto said softly.  
Kiba swallowed what he was going to say and kept silent, finishing his essay.

- Thursday -

Naruto was laying on his bed, Ipod on, Call me by Shinedown playing. He laid with his hands on his stomach, covering the Ipod, his eyes were closed as he thought, 'I want Kiba. He's always been nice to me, he understood about Sasuke, he wants to protect me, hell he might even want me like I want him. I caught him checking me out the other day... So maybe...'  
Naruto decided to go for a walk and put his Ipod in his pocket.

- Kiba -

He was sitting in the library reading a book, research for a paper. He wrote a few notes down then got a different book.  
As he was taking a break he heard other students whispering, hearing his and Naruto's names mentioned a few times. He wondered what they were talking about, it wasn't like he and Naru were dating, they were rommates, nothing more, and good friends. It wasn't like anybody would have seen what happened, well he hadn't exactly been paying attention to anything other than Naruto's tongue, so maybe some people had walked by... Not that it mattered if anyone saw, they weren't dating, and even if they were, they weren't the only gay couple, Sasuke and Naruto had been, Gaara and Lee, Neji and Shino, then there were the girls, Ino and Hinata, Sakura and Temari. So what was the big deal?

- Naruto -

Since dating Sasuke and listening to his Ipod constantly, Naruto had learned to read lips, and as he walked, it seemed as if everyone was talking about him, Kiba, and Sasuke. He wondered why, sure he and Sasuke had been together for about six months, but he and Kiba were roommates, nothing more. Although he saw a few people stopping and staring as he walked by, they had been talking about him and Kiba in the lounge before he had walked by. Had people actually SEEN that? They couldn't've, it was deserted..., then again, he had been more focused on Kiba on top of him, and what he was doing with his tongue. Naruto blushed at the thought, still walking. A few girls saw him and giggled, making him blush brighter and walk faster.


	5. Why Don't We Just Do It?

- Friday evening -

'I told my self I won't miss you, but I can still remember what it feels like beside you,' Naruto thought, listening to Better than Me by Hinder. He was walking back to his room, from the cafeteria. He had just had three slices of pizza and two cartons of chocolate milk. He was really hoping Kiba would want to go do something tonight. The song ended as he opened the door to his room.  
Kiba was laying on his bed, legs brought up so he could write, a text book on his legs to provide the hard surface.  
Naruto closed the door behind him, taking an earbud our so he could hear as he asked, "Got any plans for tonight?" Kiba didn't answer for a few moments, but when he did he said, "Not really, gonna finish this essay." "Video games or horror movies in the lounge?" Naruto suggested, sitting on his bed, looking for his school bag, which he had dropped off before going to dinner. "Yeah sure," Kiba replied distractedly. "Cool, well I have to do an essay too and a math worksheet," Naruto said, still looking for his bag.  
Kiba didn't reply, focused on his essay. Naruto located his bag, it was at the end of his bed, on the floor. He got his history stuff out, he had to write an essay on what the results of the Civil War were. It would be easy, most of the answers were in the book or in his notes.

Still an hour later, he was still writing and Kiba was working on his science homework. Naruto flipped through his notes, and wrote down a few sentences. He read a page in the book and finished the essay. He put his history stuff away and got out his math.  
He laid on his stomach, feet in the air, as he worked on it.

- Kiba -

Having finally finished his essay, he looked up, seeing Naruto working on his own essay. He sighed and got his science stuff out.  
When he was about halfway done with the paper, he looked up.  
Naruto was on his stomach, feet in the air, and his perfect ass was to the sky, Kiba licked his lips, Kami, his ass looked so tasty... Kiba shook his head, turning his attention back to his homework, occasionally glancing back over.

- Naruto -

He saw Kiba checking him out, he grinned and returned his attention to his math.

When they both finally finished and had put their school things away, Kiba stood and stretched.  
"What movie?" he asked. "My soul to take," Naruto replied, still lying on his stomach, peering up at Kiba through his blond locks. "All right," Kiba smiled, sounding reluctant. "Yes!" Naruto grinned and jumped off his bed. Kiba laughed and the two wlked to the lounge, Kiba barefoot, and Naruto only wearing socks.

The lounge was again empty, so they could do as they liked. Kiba found the dvd and put it in the player. The two sat on opposite ends of the couch as the movie began.

- After the movie -

Naruto had been trying to decide how to ask Kiba if he had heard the whispers. Not being able to decide on a good way, he just took a deep breath.  
"Have you heard what people are saying about us?" He blurted out. "Yeah, why?" Kiba asked, kneeling by the tv to take the dvd out.  
'Crudcrudcrudcrudcrud,' Naruto thought, now he'd HAVE to ask him out.  
"I was just wondering, well since theyre already talking about us, why don't we just confirm the rumors?" Naruto asked. "Confirm which rumors?" Kiba turned around, one eyebrow raise. Naruto blushed brightly, "I didn't know there were any rumors like that! I just meant that we should date, I mean, if you'd want." Kiba chuckled and said, "There aren't any rumors like that, that I know of anyway, and of course, I'd love to." "A...are you sure?" Naruto asked, turning an even brighter shade of red. "Of course, what's there for me to be uncertain about? You need someone who'll treat you right," Kiba said, sauntering over, and slowly straddling the blond's waist. The blond blushed even brighter and Kiba continued, "Because, you see Naru, when you were with Sasuke, it was like torture, he treated you so badly, I promise, I'll never do that."  
Kiba softly kissed him, and the blond's response was immediate, pressing his lips against Kiba's. Kiba pulled away, grinning.  
"You're teasing me," Naruto complained. "So? You'll learn to like it," Kiba smirked, leaning down to kiss him again. Naruto eagerly met his lips, pressing harder, arms wrapped around Kiba's waist, pulling him closer.

A few minutes later, still lip locked, someone in the door whistled and said, "They could write a porno about you boys." Startled, Kiba looked up to see Temari, leaning against the doorframe. "It'd be a damn sexy one too," Kiba grinned. "I bet," She winked and turned around, with a wave.  
Kiba turned his attention back to Naruto who was an even brighter red then before.  
"What?" Kiba asked grinning. "Y...You... a... and her...," He mumbled. "Haha, it's all in fun," Kiba grinned, kissing his burning cheek.  
Naruto just blushed brighter.  
"Wanna watch something else?" Kiba asked, still not moving. "Uh, sure," Naruto replied. "Whacha wanna watch?" Kiba asked. "The Omen," he replied.  
With reluctance, Kiba got up and put the new movie in. They sat beside eachother, Kiba with his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

Naruto had fallen asleep halfway through the movie, leaving Kiba to either carry him back to their room, or just sleep there. He opted for the second thing of course, propping his feet up o the little coffe table like thing between the couch and tv. He closed his eyes, listening to Naruto's soft breathing, eventually falling asleep.


	6. Threats and Fun

**- **Next Morning -

Naruto blinked his eyes open sleepily. His right side was warm, the rest of him was cold. He closed his eyes back and snuggled towards the warm thing to his right.  
"Hey Naru," the warm thing rumbled.  
"Hmm?" he mumbled sleepily, trying to grasp at sleep.  
"We should get up," it said.  
"Don wanna...," Naruto replied, snuggling closer.  
"Well, we have to," it said firmly, shaking his shoulder.  
Naruto groaned but sat up, blinking and rubbing his eyes.  
"Good boy," Kiba smirked.  
Naruto glared at him, "Meanie!"  
"Hardly, we need to go to breakfast," Kiba shrugged, standing and stretching.  
The blond brightened at the prospect of food, jumping off the couch. Kiba chuckled as the blond dashed out the door and down the hall.  
"You might want to shower first," Kiba called after him.  
"I'll do it later!" The blond yelled back.  
Kiba merely chuckled again, going to their room. Once there he pulled some black skinny jeans from his drawer and a gray fishnet shirt, along with a new pair of boxers and some socks. He went into their bathroom and started undressing, shower time.

- Cafeteria/Naruto -

Like every morning, Naruto stood in the line, impatiently waiting.

When it was finally his turn, he got three cartons of chocolate milk, a mixed berry poptart, and a tube of gogurt. After paying, he went to his normal table. No one sat with him, so he ate in silence, his eyes scanning the room, looking for Sasuke and Kiba. He didn't see them. He finished the food then started drinking his second carton. As he did, he saw Sasuke walk in, Sai behind him. He watched them for a few moments, drinking the other carton. The two sat at a table with Gaara and Lee. Gaara and Sai nodded to eachother.  
The blond finished his drink and got up, walking to the trash cans to throw away his trash.

- Kiba -

After showering and getting dressed, Kiba made his way to the cafeteria.  
He walked slowly, not many people were in the halls. As he turned a corner, he walked into someone.  
They both stumbled backwards.  
"Watch where you're going," a cold low voice said.  
Kiba looked up sharply, it was Sasuke, of all people. "You watch where you're going," Kiba growled.  
"What was that mutt?" Sasuke asked coldly.  
"You heard me," Kiba growled.

Sasuke glared at him. Kiba glared back. The two stood about a foot apart. Sasuke was the first to move, he jumped on top of the other boy, taking him to the ground. Kiba grabbed both of the smaller boy's wrists in a near bone breaking grip. The two continued to glare at each other, Sasuke straddling Kiba's waist. With a twist of his hips, Kiba got Sasuke on the bottom, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand, pulling his other fist back.  
Sasuke sneered up at him, "You won't do it."  
Kiba growled low in his throat, a flicker of fear in Sasuke's eyes made him pull his lips back in a smile that showed his sharp canines.  
"You won't," Sasuke said, not letting his voice betray his fear.  
"You're right. I could never be like You!" Kiba growled.  
Sasuke just glared at him. And Kiba stood.  
"Stay away from Naru," Kiba growled.  
Sasuke said nothing, getting up and walking away.

- Naruto -

He walked back to his and Kiba's room, deciding to take a shower. He took a pair of dark blue jeans and a neon orange short sleeved shirt out of his dresser.  
After showering, he laid on his bed, eyes closed. After a few minutes of being creeped out by the silence, he took his Ipod from it's dock and put his ear buds in. Hope Is... by Killswitch Engage came on. With his eyes closed, he started to doze.

- Kiba -

He decided to head to McDonald's for breakfast rather than risk seeing Sasuke again.  
After eating he drove back to campus, wondering what Naruto was up to.  
He went to their room, seeing Naruto seemingly asleep on his bed he laid on his own bed and took out a book. He started reading, occasionally looking over at Naruto.

- Few hours later -

Kiba finished his book, hearing Naruto stir, he sat up.  
Naruto yawned and Kiba said, "Morning."  
"Yeah..., video games?" Naruto asked, smiling hopefully.  
"Sure, Skate2?" Kiba asked.  
Naruto nodded, standing and stretching. Kiba grinned and tackled Naruto around the waist, bouncing on his bed. Kiba grinned as he straddled the blonde's waist. Naruto looked up at him with giant baby blue eyes. Kiba grinned and kissed him. The blond eagerly returned the kiss, pressing his lips to the taller boy's. Kiba opened his mouth a little, allowing Naruto to slide his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Gently Kiba sucked his tongue, making Naruto groan softly, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist and pulling him closer. With a smirk, Kiba puled away. Naruto wimpered softly, staring up at him.

"Meanie!" Naruto pouted.  
"You'll learn to like it," Kiba smirked.  
Naruto pouted and Kiba grinned.  
"So, ready to go?" the brunette asked.  
"If you're ready to get off of me," Naruto replied.  
"Hmm..., Nah I'm not ready," Kiba smirked, leaning down and kissing him again. Eagerly, Naruto kissed him back, slowly sliding his hands under Kiba's shirt. Kiba softly groaned as Naruto's warm hands touched his nipples. Gently, the blond twisted his boyfriend's nipples, making the other cry out softly, his breath warm on the blond's neck. Naruto rubbed them, making them hard.  
Kiba groaned softly and bit down on Naruto's neck, delighting in the way the blond softly moaned. Kiba bit harder, as the blond squeezed his nipples harder. Kiba let go of the blond's neck and kissed him passionately. The blond returned the kiss and as the two broke apart they were breathing heavily.  
Kiba smirked and Naruto weakly grinned.


	7. Memories

- One week later, Easter break, thursday-sunday no classes -

Naruto put his earbuds in his ears. Turning his Ipod on to Adam Lambert. He started walking, not sure where he was going. Around the back of the school itself, was a field of grass, Naruto found himself there and laid in the grass, hands folded behind his head. As 'Whataya want from me' by Adam Lambert came on, he thoughts took a turn to memories.

- Flashback -

Naruto had convinced his boyfriend to play a game of soccer with him.  
Grinning happily, he walked down the hall ahead of the other boy, carrying the black and white ball.

They walked to the soccer field on the west side of the school.

The game started out fine, Naruto was having a blast, the other boy was barely trying.

As the blond dribbled the ball down the field, Sasuke kicked out, his foot ghosted over the ball, solidly connecting with the blond's shin. Not wearing shin guards, it hurt, Naruto jumped up and down on his one leg, cradling the other akwardly to his body.

"Oww!" He complained loudly.  
"Baby," Sasuke scoffed, not looking at him.  
"Why'd you do that? It hurt!" Naruto groaned.  
"I missed the ball, not like I meant to," Sasuke replied emotionlessly.

- End Flashback -

- Flashback -

Sasuke had Naruto pressed against the wall, their lips crushed together as the raven haired boy's hands felt up the blond's chest. Sasuke bit the blond's bottom lip, drawing blood as he grabbed his nipples, twisting them harshly. The blond's back arched slightly, a soft whimper escaping his throat. Sasuke smirked slightly, twisting his nipples further, pressing his lips to the blonds with even more force. Naruto whimpered louder, wanting his boyfriend to let go. Sasuke ignored the other boy's protests, squeezing his nipples as hard as he could, their lips pressed together. The blond whimpered again, and yet again his boyfriend ignored him.

- End Flashback -

- Flash back -

Sasuke had invite Naruto to his room. So, Naruto was happily on his way there.

He knocked on the door, after a moment it opened, Sasuke was walking back over to his bed and Naruto went in, closing the door behind him.  
Sasuke patted the bed beside him, grinning the blond took the offered seat, laying back. As soon as his back touched the mattress, Sasuke was on top of him, straddling his waist. Sasuke leaned down, his teeth fastening into the blond's tan neck. Naruto groaned softly, his eyes half closed, his hands absently running along his boyfriend's chest. Sasuke bit harder, his teeth sinking into the tan flesh, making Naruto moan softly, rubbing his the other boy's nipples through his shirt.  
Sasuke let go of the boy's neck and leaned up to kiss him. Their lips met in a soft kiss, then Sasuke bit the other's lip hard, making him jerk back, and break his lip open. Sasuke smirked as the blond stared at him, a slightly hurt expression in his eyes.

- End Flashback -

Naruto sighed softly, remembering all the things Sasuke had done to him. Naruto had loved the dark blue haired boy, he thought he returned the feeling, but obviously not, it became clearer and clearer, but he hadn't wanted to believe that. he hadn't wanted to, and so he didn't. No matter how Sakura tried to tell him, no matter what Kiba advised, no matter what even Choji and Shikamaru would say, he didn't listen. 'Never Gonna be Alone' by Nickelback came on as he laid there, staring at the clouds and remembering.

- Flashback -

Naruto stared at his black shoes, walking to his first class, at his new school, where no one knew him. He carried a black and white striped messenger bag, his hand never left the strap. he finally reached the door, and stood beside the teacher's desk, waiting for him to acknowledge him.

"Can i help you?" the teacher, a man with brown hair tied back in a pony tail, asked.  
Wordlessly, Naruto handed him his schedule. The man looked it over, then handed it back, and told him to sit in the third row, last seat. Naruto went to his designated seat and sat, placing his bag on the desk and taking the strap off. He then turned the bag and wrapped his arms around it, resting his head on it and closing his eyes. The sleeves of his dark orange shirt covered his hands, as he clenched them into fists, hearing other kids, commenting on the new kid.

"Leave him alone guys," a boy said.

Naruto didn't bother to look up and thank him.

"Hey..., that's Inuzuka, that guy's been in more fights than Uchiha's brother," Naruto heard one kid whisper.  
"So I have, you care to be in one of 'em?" the first boy challenged.

At that moment, the teacher must have came back into the room because all Naruto could hear were dull murmurs.

"So, I'm Kiba Inuzuka, what's your name?" the boy asked.  
"..." Naruto didn't bother with a response.  
"Oh come on, I just saved your ass, least you could do is tell me your name," Kiba grumbled.  
"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto replied, hoping he would go away.  
"Cool," The boy said.  
"..." again, Naruto said nothing.

- End flashback -

- Flashback -

Wearing a baggy dark orange longsleeved shirt and some baggy dark blue jeans, Naruto made his way to Konoha junior high. Another day of pointless torture. Keeping his head down, he walked. When he got to the school he saw a crowd of students. It sounded like a fight.

"Come on Inuzuka!"  
"Beat his ass Uchiha!"  
"Drill him Inuzuka!"

Naruto knew both of the boys, or more or less, just of Uchiha, and kind of knew Inuzuka better.

There were to many students for him to see what was going on.  
Not long after, teachers arrived, breaking up the fight. Inuzuka had a bloody lip, Uchiha had a bruise on his pale cheek and a bloody nose. Inuzuka was grinning, and Uchiha scowling.

Naruto said nothing to either boy, both were escorted to the office by teachers.

- End Flashback -

As he laid there, listening to 'Not Strong Enough' by Apocalyptica feat Brent Smith, he thought about how Sasuke had been, how abusive, and how Kiba used to get into fights constantly. He was falling for his best friend and roommate, but he didn't want to make the same mistake twice, even though, it had been Kiba who was nice to him, Kiba who had been there for him. He wanted to dismiss the feeling, but he knew he shouldn't, because it Could turn bad, even if it was Kiba. Sighing, he stood, brushing his pants off and going back to the room.


	8. Before Then

As Naruto opened the door to his room, he heard music, even over his own Ipod. He stepped in, closing the door behind him, Kiba was laying on his bed, his Ipod on the dock on the nightstand beside his bed. The blond boy turned his Ipod off, keeping his earbuds in, Kiba had his back to him, a Paramore song was on. Naruto soundlessly sat on his own bed, listening to the lyrics and music. After listening for a moment he figured out the song was 'I caught myself'. And that was when he realized, he couldn't say that to Kiba, he had always been there for him, despite his past, nothing would change what they had. At that moment, the song ended and 'Miles apart' by Yellowcard started. The blond, smiling slightly, turned his own Ipod back on and went for another walk.

- Kiba -

He was laying on his side, back to the room, writing an English essay as his Ipod blared music. When 'Miles apart' by yellowcard came on, he found himself smiling sadly, remembering his mother and sister, his sister had left to a far away college and his mother worked so much, even growing up, he hardly saw her.  
As he finished his essay, 'Too many words' by Sick puppies came on. He put his finished essay in his English folder and then into his backpack. He laid back, staring at the ceiling, losing himself in the lyrics.

- Flashback -

He was finally going to Junior High. He could hardly wait. He got up extra early and put his favorite pale tan shirt on and some baggy black cargo shorts. He ate breakfast and brushed his teeth, then got his backpack and ran out the door and down the street, eager for his first day.  
He was early, so after putting his backpack in his first period, he went to walk around. By that time, students were starting to trickle in. He walked around, seeing few of his older friends, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Zaku, Kin. They were all a grade ahead of him. He kept walking, eventually going back to his first class.

By lunch, he was starving, and he had packed a lunch, complete with a shiny red apple. He sat in the cafeteria with his lunch. As he was eating a sandwich, some eighth graders came over, one of them he recognized as an Uchiha, Sasuke's brother, Itachi.  
"So..., an Inuzuka," Itachi spoke slowly, his eyes slowly wandering up the table to Kiba's own.  
"Yupyup," Kiba replied, grinning, showing his canines somewhat.  
"What I said required no affirmation," cold black eyes settled upon his friendly chocolate brown.  
Unperturbed, Kiba kept grinning and asked, "So..., why're you over here?"  
"I ask the questions," was the cold response.  
"Okay...," Kiba replied, his grin fading.

Itachi stayed a few moments longer before walking away.  
That was his first encounter with the older Uchiha.

- End Flashback -

- Flashback -

About two months later, Kiba was graced by the presence of the older Uchiha again. Again, it was at lunch. Kiba was eating a slice of pizza and looking around the cafeteria, Choji had gotten up to get more chips.

"And here you are again, Inuzuka," the cold voice of the older Uchiha muttered from behind him.  
Kiba didn't bother to turn around or even say anything, he just continued to munch his pizza.  
"Did you not hear me mutt?" the voice was closer, right beside his ear, a firm grip on his dark brown hair, his head yanked back to look at the cruel black eyes.  
"I heard you asshole," Kiba sputtered, the pain in his scalp making him speak rashly.  
"Did... You just call me a Name, mutt?" Itachi asked, his hold tightening even more painfully.  
"Yeah! Now let go of me you ass!" Kiba complained, loudly.  
Itachi let go, not because Kiba told him to, but because Anko-sensei was looking over.  
"See you later, mutt," Itachi muttered as he stalked away.

That was the second time he encountered the older Uchiha.

- End Flashback -

- Flashback -

As usual, Kiba got to the school early and had put his things in his first class. He was walking out front, to wait for Choji and Shikamaru as he had for the past months of school. Their time as sixth graders was almost over.  
He took a seat in the grass, under a leafy tree.  
He heard the older boy before he saw him. He stood, but not fast enough, Itachi had him by the throat and a foot off the ground before he was halfway standing.  
"So mutt," Itachi said in a conversational tone, "it's about time you learned your place."  
Kiba clawed at the pale hand around his throat, his eyes wide with surprise and slight fear. Itachi's smirk never left his face as he tightened his grip on the tan younger boy's throat.  
"So weak, what they say about mutts is true then, weak and useless," the raven haired male said, dropping the boy after another moment.  
Coughing Kiba was on all fours, as the taller boy walked away.  
After regaining his composure, he glared at the retreating back of the older Uchiha. It was then, he vowed to get stronger, to fight all who stood in his way in the least. He would never be humiliated like that again.

- End Flashback -

- Flashback -

At the start of his seventh grade year, Kiba got into atleast ten fights, from sixth graders to eighth graders, he lost few, his worse injuries were three broken ribs and a sprained wrist. By his eighth grade year, he had fought almost everyone at the Junior High. No one dared to stand up to him. Until he met Naruto Uzumaki. Kiba could tell he was different, he was quieter, sad even, and didn't flinch at hearing his name. And so, Kiba had his first new friend, sort of, the other boy really didn't talk much throughout their eighth grade year. Nor through their ninth grade, although they sat together at lunch everyday.  
One day, Naruto spoke, "What happened to your arm?"  
"I got in a fight," Kiba said simply.  
"..." The blond said nothing, eying Kiba's black cast.

- End Flashback -

- Flashback -

The two even went to the same college, and were roommates. Halfway through the year, Kiba was slightly surprised to learn that the blond was dating Sasuke Uchiha. Kiba had nothing against gays, he was just surprised. He hadn't dated anyone, most were to afraid of his old reputation, although, he had stopped getting into so many fights after that day Naruto had asked about his arm. By college, he didn't fight, or if he did, it was breaking up a fight.

- End flashback -

Looking back, Kiba realized he had changed, all because of his little fox. Naruto, he had changed from what Itachi had done to him, maybe that was why he had dated Sasuke, to try and save him from his brothers overshadowing. Except, it hadn't worked, Sasuke was still an arrogant asshole and he hurt Naruto far worse than Itachi had hurt him. The only question was, why had his little fox been so sad? Why did he want to help the two of them? What had happened in his past to make him that way? Kiba had no idea, because the other boy never mentioned his life before he had met Kiba and Sasuke.  
Folding his arms behind his head as Mudvayne blared from his Ipod, Kiba thought of the best way to broach such an obviously sensitive subject with his fox.


	9. Cracked

Kiba stood, too lazy to put his shoes on, and went in his socks down to Neji's room, hoping he wasn't 'busy'. The brunette knocked on the door.

After a moment, the door opened, revealing a slightly annoyed Neji.  
"What?" he asked.

"Was hoping you could help me figure out how to talk to Naru about something," KIba asked sheepishly.

"Fine," the other boy grumbled, opening the door farther and stepping back into the room.

Half the room, Neji's half, was spotless, while the other had clothes strewn everywhere, Choji's half.

Neji sat crosslegged on his bed and asked, "What do you need to talk to him about?"

"Why he was so sad back when we first met, why he helped me and tried to help Sasuke," Kiba explained.

Neji thought for a moment before saying, "Take him to the arcade for a few hours, then go to relax at the park, and bring it up as you lay there."

Kiba nodded, an idea forming. He muttered his thanks and went out the door, still deep in thought. He walked without paying attention to where he was going. As such, he crashed into Zaku.

"What the fuck Inuzuka?" Zaku yelled, standing up and glaring at the taller boy.

That shook Kiba from his thoughts as he fixed a glare on the purple haired boy. "Thinking, sorry," He muttered.

"Think about where your going then dog breath!" Zaku growled.

In that instance, Kiba snapped, he grabbed Zaku by the front of his shirt, picking him up and slamming him into the far wall.

"What... Did you just call me?" Kiba asked through clenched teeth, his face dangerously close to Zaku's.

"Y... You heard me dog breath!" Zaku said, struggling to get free.

Kiba glared at him, drawing is fist back.

"Do it Dog boy," a familiar cold voice said from behind him. "Prove to us your the same troublemaking fighter."

Kiba froze for a moment, then he threw Zaku to the side, down the hall. He turned around, Sasuke stood a few feet from him.

"Uchiha," Kiba breathed, staring at the younger of the two who had caused him so much pain, the boy who had caused his fox so much pain.

Growling low in his throat, Kiba lunged at him, to his surprise, the pale boy was smirking, but Kiba pushed that thought away as they crashed to the ground, Kiba on top of him. Straddling the other boy's waist, he pulled his fist back, holding the Uchiha up by the collar of his shirt. Kiba's fist connected, he heard a satisfying crunch as his fist connected with the boys nose, his fist and Sasuke's nose bloody.

"K... Kiba...," Naruto said softly, staring in disbelief at the scene before him.

Kiba had broken his no violence vow, he had broken Sasuke's nose.

Kiba looked over to his fox, an apology on his lips. But the blond fox turned away, tears welling in his baby blue eyes. He took off down the hall, leaving Kiba holding the Uchiha by the shirt still. He glared at the pale, smirking boy. He punched him again, in the jaw, then got up and ran after his fox.

A smirking Sasuke watched the dog run, he couldn't believe it had been so easy. He knew Naruto was frail, and seeing Kiba do what he did, had just broken him, another crack.

- Naruto -

He ran, tears streaming down his tan face. He kept running, out of the dorm, across campus, finally collapsing under the big tree halfway from the edge of campus. He pressed his back to the rough bark, drawing his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. Resting his forehead on his knees as he sobbed. he couldn't believe Kiba had broken his non-violence vow. It wasn't like him... He had _broken_ Sasuke's nose. For no apparent reason. That wasn't like Kiba, no matter their history. But he had broken his vow..., all because of Sasuke.  
Narurto cried a while longer, his face tear streaked, a headache forming. Finally, he stood, aching, not just physically from sitting for so long.

- Kiba -

He looked for his fox, but after an hour of nothing he gave up and went to talk to Shikamaru.

"So what happened?" Shikamaru asked, laying on his bed, arms folded behind his head.

"I was thinking as I walked, then crashed into Zaku. He insulted me so I slammed him into the wall. I was about to punch him when I heard Sasuke. I tossed Zaku to the side and tackled him. Then I broke his nose, Naruto saw then took off running," Kiba explained, angry at himself for acting rashly as he did.

"Ah... And you swore to Naruto you wouldn't be violent anymore right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah..., years ago," the brunette responded with a shrug.

"But Naruto takes vows seriously, so he must be pretty annoyed that you broke that," Shikamaru pointed out.

"But how can I fix it?" Kiba asked frustratedly.

"You can try to apologize, but if that doesn't work..., well don't know what to tell you," Shikamaru replied.

Kiba groaned but stood. "Thanks man."

"Anytime," Shikamaru smirked.

Kiba decided to go get some dinner as it was about time, even though it was kind of early.

As he walked through the halls and into the cafeteria, he kept getting weird looks, and people would see him and start whispering, just like in the old days. He sighed and got a tray of pizza, with peaches and green beans, with two cartons of chocolate milk. He ate in silence and threw his tray away. With a heaviness in his step and heart he hadn't felt in years, he went back to his and Naruto's room. Deciding to just listen to his Ipod and maybe fall asleep.

- Naruto -

He looked at the time on his Ipod, it was just after seven. He went to the cafeteria, choosing spagetti and meatballs with pears and chocolate milk. He sat at his usual table. Eating in silence until Gaara sat beside him.  
Neither spoke, eating their dinner.

Much to his surprise, Gaara broke the silence, "I saw what happened with the Inuzuka boy."

Naruto said nothing and the red head continued, "Sasuke deserved what he got and you know it, although, Kiba should not have been the one to give it to him."

Still Naruto said nothing.

"If you ever need anything," Gaara said softly, even more so than his normal voice and got up.

Naruto stared after the gothic boy, he had never thought about Gaara as someone he could talk to. He was always so quiet, yet when he thought something unjust or something to be wrong in class, he spoke.  
With thoughts of Gaara swirling in his head, the blond made his way back to his room.

Kiba had his back to the room when Naruto entered. Saying nothing he laid on his bed with his back to the room and put his earbuds in. Listening to My happy ending by Avril Lavigne, he slowly fell asleep.


	10. Unexpected

Over the next few weeks, Kiba attempted to talk to Naruto, but the blond always left, or went in the other direction.  
Kiba had never felt so alone, except for back when his mother was always working while he was growing up. As Naruto wouldn't talk to him, Kiba grew quieter, his friends noticed, but Shikamaru knew better than to try to talk to him.

A month had passed since he broke Uchiha's nose. Zaku and Kiddomaru were heckling him as he sat under a tree, studying.

"What's wrong dog breath?" Zaku taunted, ten feet away.

"Come on bitch boy," Kiddomaru smirked, only five feet from the brunette.

Kiba put his pencil down and placed his books to the side, standing and fixing the taller boy with a glare to match Hidan's, the theology teacher.

Kiddomaru grinned, a sick twisted grin. "Come on."

Kiba launched himself at the older boy, taking him to the ground, one hard punch knocking his jaw from it's place as he jumped off of him, as Zaku aimed a kick at where he had been. Kiddomaru was laying where Kiba left him, clutching his jaw.  
Zaku paid no mind to him, he just slowly circled the brunette. Kiba followed him with his eyes, adjusting his stance so he would be ready to leap aside when Zaku lunged. Zaku circled around behind the taller boy, jumping at him, hoping to get on his back and in a headlock. Kiba spun around with a high kick. It connected with Zaku's rib cage, he flew back, rolling to a stop.

Kiba looked over at Kiddomaru, he was staggering up, no condition to fight. Zaku was holding his ribs, glaring at Kiba.  
"Leave me alone," Kiba told them coldly before getting his things and going to the library to finish his work.

- Naruto / Two days later -

He heard about Kiba beating up Kiddomaru and Zaku. He didn't understand it. Why was Kiba beating guys up again? It saddened him to know that his vow had meant so little to the other boy. But, it was Kiddomaru and Zaku, Kiddomaru wasn't exactly stable and was going to be a professional fighter, Zaku was just a hothead. So maybe Kiba was defending himself, although he did break Kiddomaru's jaw and cracked three of Zaku's ribs.  
The blond held onto that thought as he went about the last few weeks of school.

- Three weeks Later -

It was exam week. Finals for the year. Naruto was confident of passing all his exams. They had two a day.  
His first two were Science and English.

About five hours after he got up and had breakfast, he was back in the cafeteria, sitting with Choji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Kin. They were eating lunch and joking around, happy that exams were over for the day.

Grinning, Choji raised his strawberry milk carton, and said, "I propose a toast, to the first day of exams end!"  
Everyone grinning and laughing, raised their cartons, even Gaara, and toasted, drinking to Choji's toast.

Still grinning as lunch ended and people began going to their rooms or to hang in the rec room for a while, Naruto got up to throw his trash away.

"Naruto," Gaara said in his soft yet compelling voice.

"Yeah?" the blond asked, looking at the redhead in slight surprise.

"Would you like to hang out with me?" the red head asked slightly nervous, something Gaara never was.

Grinning Naruto said, "Yeah sure thing sandman." He slung an arm around the redhead's slim shoulders, laughing.

A faintly blushing Gaara simply nodded and started walking to his room, Naruto in tow.

Gaara placed his messenger bag on the floor beside his nightstand, motioning for Naruto to do the same and sit. Naruto obliged and sat on the bed.

The red head drew a sketchpad from his bag. Naruto peered over interestedly.

"I have never shown another person my sketches," he said, looking over at the blond.

"Oh..., does that mean I can't see?" the blond asked, disappointment dripping into his voice.

Gaara thought for a moment then mumbled, "You can see them, just tell no others of what you see."

"I won't!" Naruto grinned happily.

Gaara opened the pad, the first picture was of his brother, Kankuro, without all his facepaint, wearing skinny black jeans and a sleeveless shirt.  
Naruto stared in wonder at the detail. Gaara flipped the page, the next was one of Tenten, she was bent over something in metal shop. The third was of Kiba, he was laying in the grass with his puppy Akamaru on his stomach. Kiba's happiness was evident. Gaara flipped the page again, this was one of Naruto. He was wearing his plain light blue jeans and a dark orange shirt, earbuds in, his normally bright blue eyes darkened by sadness. Naruto stared at the sketch, he remembered that day.

Sasuke had been particularly cruel that day and Naruto went to walk around the campus.

"You're an amazing artist," Naruto said softly.

"Thank you," Gaara mumbled, closing the pad.

"Are you and art major?" Naruto asked.

The red head nodded and the blond grinned, "Awesome."

Again Gaara blushed, his cheeks turning a light pink.

For the next week, after exams, blond and red head were together. Naruto taught him to play different video games and Gaara taught Naruto the basics of drawing people. Naruto even began to forget about Kiba, when he did think of him, he pushed those thoughts from his mind and focused on Gaara. Although the older boy was slender, he wasn't weak, as Naruto found out one evening when he had tried to tackle the other boy onto the couch in the rec room.

Naruto jumped at Gaara, who had just stood up from looking at the movies on the small table. Naruto was completely caught by surprise when the red head caught him. Gaara stood akwardly holding the blond. Both were a bright shade of pink.  
Then Naruto had another fantastic idea, he leaned closer, and hesitantly pressed his lips to the red heads. Given no initial reaction he started to pull away and apologize but he felt the other boy press his pale lips to his own tan. Starting to grin, the blond pressed his lips to the other boy's harder, Gaara returned the pressure and Naruto broke the kiss smiling. Gaara turned a brighter pink.


	11. Right

Over the summer, Naruto and Kiba both changed.

Naruto began to date Gaara. As such, he became somewhat quieter, more serious and dresses in more black and orange. For their two month anniversary, Gaara gave the blond a little black choker with a bell, although the bell was able to be taken off. Naruto always wore the choker, occasionally sporting the bell to Gaara's amusement. Gaara took them to clubs on most weekends and a few times during the week.  
Sometimes when they went, they would sit in a corner booth and make out, much to other club goers approval and sometimes they would find money and drinks on the table for them. It amused Gaara and made Naruto blush.  
As happy as Naruto was with Gaara, he couldn't help missing Kiba. He cared about him, a lot. Gaara noticed of course, missing nothing. He knew the other boy was in love with Kiba, but he didn't say anything, not wanting to upset the blond.

For Kiba, things were much different. His mother got injured, seriously so. A bullet to her arm and just above her knee. He and his sister spent most of their summer looking after their mother and working to pay her bills. Kiba became even more serious about getting through school, seeing his mother in so much pain changed him. He wouldn't get into fights, he would do his work and pass college. So he could get a good job and support his own family. He thought little of Naruto while taking care of his mother. Although, times when he wasn't that busy, he thought of his fox. Of how he had betrayed his vow, he wanted nothing more than to apologize, but he knew the chances of Naruto even talking to him would be slim. He had heard through Shikamaru that Gaara was dating his fox. From what the other boy said, they went to clubs and were quite happy, as Shikamaru was a part-time bar-tender, although since he wasn't twenty-one he couldn't serve alcohol.  
Kiba was jealous, even though he wouldn't admit it. He loved his fox and wanted him back. But he doubted it would happen. And so, he took care of his mother and worked as a mechanic. He wasn't going to try to take his fox from the red head, he wouldn't ruin their happiness, cause his fox more pain, he would just get through school.

- First week back / Naruto -

Naruto wore his choker and a sleeveless tight black shirt and some dark orange skinny jeans. He and Gaara were almost inseperable, Gaara wearing black skinny jeans and a form fitting dark red v-neck shirt. The first week in the cafeteria during lunch and breakfast, when Naruto saw Kiba his heart was filled with a longing to be back in his strong arms. Gaara noticed his fox's eyes straying the the brunette, he said nothing, knowing he couldn't stand in the way of their love, they belonged together. Of course, he wouldn't say anything unless the blond brought it up.

Two weeks into the school year, as they were sitting in Gaara's room, Naruto brought the subject of Kiba up.

"I miss him...," he said suddenly, staring at the carpet.

"I know," Gaara replied, twirling a pencil between his fingers as he stared at his sketch pad, sketching his boyfriend.

"Y...you know?" Naruto asked, looking up.

"It's impossible to miss," Gaara replied, looking at his sketchpad, finishing his boyfriend's hair.

Naruto was silent for a moment, thinking. "Do you think he wants me back?"

"He does," Gaara mumbled.

"W...will you be hurt if I go back to him?" Naruto asked shakily.

"I can't stand between love," Gaara replied.

"Gaara...," Naruto said softly.

"Don't, he needs you more than I do," Gaara said, gazing at the blond.

His baby blue eyes shone as he jumped up and hugged the red head. "Thank you," he whispered before running out the door to find his old boyfriend.

Gaara sighed, watching him leave, he knew it was for the best, but the fox had been amazing.

- Kiba -

Sitting on his bed, his ear buds in as he listened to Static-X, doing his first few homework assignments. He didn't bother looking up when the door opened. Naruto stood by the wall to the closet, gazing upon Kiba, his legs were long, well muscled even with the jeans on it was obvious. He was working on science, lost in his music.  
Naruto couldn't help it, he jumped on the taller boy, straddling his lower abdomen, his lips pressed hard to the other boy's. Kiba's eyes went wide as his ex boyfriend straddled and kissed him. At first, he offered no reaction but then he relaxed, and returned the kiss passionately.

Naruto broke the kiss, grinning.

"Why?" Kiba asked, brown eyes confused.

"Because, we belong together," Naruto replied, nuzzeling his ex's neck.

Kiba wrapped his arms around the blond tightly. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You had your reasons," Naruto whispered back.

"But they weren't worth losing you," Kiba mumbled.

"I love you Kiba," Naruto said softly, peering into his brown eyes.

"And I love you," Kiba said just as softly, pressing his lips to the other boy's.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Naruto moved to lay beside his boyfriend.  
Kiba wrapped his arms around the slim blond.

"I've made a decision, I'm not fighting anymore, I'm getting through school then getting a job," Kiba said.

"You mean it?" the blond asked.

"Of course, I never want to lose you," Kiba responded.

Naruto hesitated before speaking. "Kiba, I want you to take me as I am, not who you want me to be, and I realize that I have to take you as who you are, I'm sorry for asking you to change because I don't like violence."

Kiba looked down at him. "I know, but, now that I have you, I don't need to fight. You're everything I could ever want."

Naruto blushed. "This just feels right, and I love you Kiba, everything about you."

"And I love you Naru," Kiba said softly, pulling the blond closer.

Naruto buried his face in the other boy's chest.


	12. Thanksgiving Chapter

Naruto yawned and stretched happily. It was thanksgiving, his and Kiba's first together. He and Kiba were going to go to Kiba's for dinner. Naruto was looking forward to it.  
He glanced over at the other bed. Kiba was still sound asleep, his chest rising and falling in time with his breathing. He grinned, an idea forming.

Quietly, Naruto got out of his bed and crept over to his boyfriend's.

Lightly he balanced on the very bottom edge of the bed, tensing his muscles to spring.  
He pounced on his boyfriend then, landing so that he was straddling Kiba's waist, his hands planted beside the brunette's head, leaning down to nuzzle the tan expanse of neck.  
The taller boy groaned softly, moving some, still asleep.

Carefully, Naruto moved down so he was straddling Kiba's legs. Kiba slept only in boxers and a muscle shirt so Naruto could see his boyfriend's morning wood quite clear.  
Grinning devilishly, the blond leaned down, nuzzling it through the material of the boxers, producing a soft groan from the brunette.

Still grinning, he moved the boxers so that Kiba's pink head poked out through the opening. He leaned closer and flicked his tongue over it, prompting another groan. He took the head into his mouth, sucking hard and sliding his tongue over and around it.

"Mm, you coulda woke me up first," Kiba groaned, arching his back into the touch, his hands tangling into his blond boyfriend's hair.

Pausing for a moment, the blond replied, "I think this is a better way to wake up."

Kiba chuckled, his hips bucking into the blond's face as he continued his earlier actions. The brunette's grip tightened on the blond's hair, his hips bucking into his boyfriend's face.  
Naruto took more of his boyfriend's cock into his mouth, sucking harder, sliding his tongue along the sensitive underside. A shiver racked the taller's body.

"Kami, Naru, we might just have to stop this." the brunette commented, his brown eyes closed.

Naruto gave him a last suck and lick before returning to his first position, this time though, pressing his lips hard to his boyfriends. Smirking slightly, Kiba returned the kiss forcefully, clearly dominating the kiss.  
A blushing Naruto pulled away first.

Still smirking, Kiba said, "We should probably get going to get to my mother's."

"Awww, not yet, I've gotta fix that," the blond pouted, pointing behind him to Kiba's still hard cock.

"Then you best get started," the brunette grinned before flipping them over so the blond was on the bottom.

Naruto blushed bright pink, looking up into his boyfriend's deep brown eyes.  
The taller shrugged out of his muscle shirt before tugging the blond's tanktop off of him and leaning down to capture one of the blond's small nipples into his mouth. The blond arched into the touch as his boyfriend sucked his nipple hard, twisting and tugging the other, occasionally biting down.  
The smaller boy arched into the touch and squirmed beneath the taller, his own cock hardening.

Finally though, Kiba stopped and hooked his thumbs on the blond's waistband, looking at him questioningly. Biting his lip slightly, the blond nodded.  
Kiba slid the boxers off, his own included.

Gently, Kiba stroked the blond's member, sliding one finger into the blond's tight ass as well. Naruto bit back a groan as Kiba began to finger and stretch his ass. He squirmed some as Kiba fingered him, adding a second and third finger slowly, to let him adjust.

Kiba removed his fingers, causing the blond to groan at the loss of contact.

"Ready?"

The blond nodded, forcing himself to relax.

Kiba buried his nine inch cock deep inside his boyfriend in one thrust. Not moving to allow him to adjust, he didn't want to hurt him, that badly.  
Slowly, they worked a rhythm, Naruto thrusting his hips to meet Kiba's cock.  
The brunette stroked the blond's cock as they fucked, gripping it semi-tight. He was nearing his end, he could tell Naru was too, their faces were red, dripping sweat, their breathing ragged.

Kiba pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, he repeated his three times, still stroking Naruto's cock, they came together, Naruto's come squirting up Kiba's chest.

Kiba pulled all the way out and collapsed beside his boyfriend. They laid together, drifting to sleep.

"I know what I'm thankful for this year. It's you Kiba Inuzuka," Naruto said softly, his eyes falling closed as he stroked his boyfriend's soft brown hair.

Kiba chuckled softly, wrapping an arm around the blond and pulling him close.

* * *

**A/N: :3 hope you guys liked it. Thanksgiving chapters are always fun. Will probably do a christmas chapter too. Reviews are always welcome. **


End file.
